<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gift of a Friend: Book Twenty One by Nugiha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180044">Gift of a Friend: Book Twenty One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha'>Nugiha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Empire (TV 2015), New Hope Club (Band), Ranma 1/2, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Christmas, Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, megamall where everyone lives and/or works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Cookie and Co are trainers who attend PLA High. Complete AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gift of a Friend: Book Twenty One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Gift of a Friend: Book Twenty One<br/>A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/NHC/EE/RA has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.<br/>Fandom(s): Disney(main) NHC/EE/RA(secondary or peripheral)<br/>Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.<br/>Summary: The one where Cookie and Co are trainers who attend PLA High.<br/>Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.<br/>Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)<br/>Cast<br/>Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore<br/>Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt<br/>Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga<br/>Linda Martin...Rachael Harris<br/>Cookie Lyon...Taraji P. Henson<br/>Carol Hardaway...Tasha Smith<br/>Jalaa Darwish, Aydan Calafiore, Blake Richardson, Reece Bibby, George Smith...Themselves<br/>Tatewaki Kuno...Ted Cole</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.   </p>
<p>Shamouti Island. At Shamouti Megamall Jari follows behind the Headmaster who's walking him to his first class. This Monday was Jari's first day attending PLA High. PLA High was a boarding school exclusive to Pokemon Trainers. Graduation was a requirement for getting their trainer's license.</p>
<p>Students of PLA High were given a permit. The permit however could be taken away at the discretion of the Professors and the Headmaster.</p>
<p>Jari takes a deep breath before following the Headmaster into the Classroom. The Headmaster introduces Jari to his new Professor and leaves. The Professor smiles and lets Jari know that he can sit anywhere available. Jari quickly goes for a desk in the back.</p>
<p>As the Professor lectures a fellow student sitting next to Jari pokes him. Jari is about to make a scene when he recognizes his old friend Jalaa. Jalaa invites Jari to sit with him and Jalaa's friend group at lunch. Jari accepts the invitation.</p>
<p>Jari and Jalaa head into the cafeteria together. They get their lunches and Jalaa takes him to a table. There are eight people sitting there already.</p>
<p>Linda, Cookie, Cookie's sister, Aydan, Blake, Reece, George, and Tatewaki. Carol nosily asks Jari where he's from. Jari said "I'm from Nowhere. That's where I'm from."</p>
<p>The gang except Linda burst out laughing. Linda comments that it's been awhile since the school has had any students. Jari wondered why. Jalaa shrugged and divulged that alot of trainers switched over or already attended RPA High. RPA High was another Pokemon Trainer exclusive school.</p>
<p>But tuition cost alot less. Jari and the gang exchange class schedules when they finish their lunch. They had all the same classes.</p>
<p>When the last bell rings the gang start to head out of the Classroom. Aydan asks Jari if he had any plans that day. Jari replies that he was going to start training his pokemon. Aydan tells Jari that everyone was going to hang out at the Lighthouse and he could come if he wanted. Jari declined the invite.</p>
<p>The trainer hoped that he wasn't coming off as antisocial. But he would hang out with them another time.</p>
<p>Jari went to the Training Field. He only had one pokemon at the moment. Blissey. For two hours straight Jari put Blissey through some serious training. When Jari returned to PLA High. Jalaa and Linda were on the staircases leading up to the dorms. Jari greets them and asks how the Lighthouse went.</p>
<p>Jalaa smirks and said that it was fun. Linda tells Jari that he "has" to come next time. Jari agrees to come to the next hangout if he wasn't "busy." By the time Christmas break approached Jari started hanging more and more with the gang.</p>
<p>The nine of them had become good friends. Each of them had added three new pokemon their teams. They also made time to practice battle. The top three winners were Jalaa, Linda, and Cookie. Jari probably could win more if he wanted. But he was more focused on improving and making his pokemon grow stronger. The day before Christmas break the gang walk around the Courtyard. Cookie inquires as to what Jari's Christmas plans are.  </p>
<p>"Well I'm not going home that's for sure." Jari claimed.</p>
<p>"Why Jari?" Cookie questioned.</p>
<p>"Christmas is supposed to be family time Cookie. But I would have to spend it with my mom and her male friend that I've never met." Jari said.</p>
<p>"I feel it. I would rather stay here than be forced to play nice with my stepdad." Blake said.</p>
<p>"Fuck that shit. Both of you are coming with Carol and I." Cookie said.</p>
<p>"Blake?" Jari said.</p>
<p>"What the hell Jari? I'm in. You'd better come though so I'm not the only dude." Blake said. </p>
<p>Jari and Blake make their way to Cookie's during Christmas Break. The rest of the gang had gone home to their own families.</p>
<p>The sisters had already cleared them coming over for Christmas with their family. On Christmas the gang didn't get to see each other but they did exchange gifts. Christmas morning Jari and Blake opened presents with the sisters. Everyone then went off to do their own things afterwards.</p>
<p>Jari goes to the kitchen to drink eggnog. One hour later Carol comes in questioning if he had seen her sister. Jari replies "no" and suggests asking Blake instead.</p>
<p>Carol said that she had already asked Blake who hadn't seen her either. No one had seen Cookie for hours. Jari didn't have a good feeling and decided to help her look. They searched all over the house but no Cookie. Blake agreed to help them search and pointed out that "outside" was the only place they hadn't looked yet.</p>
<p>They split up.</p>
<p>Jari looked by the shed and spotted Cookie and one of her ex-boyfriends. Cookie was being pressed up against the wall while the man was forcing his tongue down her throat. Jari was slightly startled to see Carol and Blake standing on either side of him.</p>
<p>Blake put his finger to his lips. They intervened and knocked the man unconscious. Jari asks Cookie if she's okay. Cookie doesn't respond and starts kicking the man over and over. Carol stops her and the sisters go inside. Officer Jenny arrives and arrests the man for assaulting Cookie minutes later. Jari and Blake were on their way inside when Jari's RotomDex rings. Jari answers the call seeing Jalaa's name on the caller ID. </p>
<p>"Merry Christmas." Jalaa laughed.</p>
<p>"Merry Christmas Jalaa." Jari mumbled.</p>
<p>"Jari Do you by any chance know why Cookie hasn't been answering my calls? I've been trying her all morning." Jalaa said.</p>
<p>"It's not my right to tell you what happened. But she'll tell you if she wants. I have to get going but we'll talk soon." Jari said. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>